


Burn the Evidence

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Burn the evidence of my existence, clear the ashes on the ground. Burn the evidence of all these things that pull my spirit down.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my ficalbum](http://trey.dreamwidth.org/815.html?#cutid1) challenge, based on the song [_Burn the Evidence_ by Billy Talent.](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Burn-The-Evidence-lyrics-Billy-Talent/E916736698B9D6514825717B000DFB47)
> 
> Also in no small part thanks to [this fanart](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lv309z09Ud1qihwy4o4_500.jpg) by the wonderful [Atan](http://trololous.tumblr.com/). No big deal.

Mostly, Warz loathed inspecting. It was such a boring job, it hardly befit his station. He knew his esteemed father, may he live forever, was simply trying to keep him included, but surely by now Warz was old enough to be given command of a small fleet? Given a few little missions? Wasn't he ready to prove himself?

Still, sometimes he got to experience small bits of excitement, learn interesting things.

"Who is he?"

This barracks ship was hardly anything of note. There were dozens of ships precisely like it in the greater fleet, populated with young recruits into the Zangyack Navy. Traveling boot camps was really the kindest way to describe them. Any cadets that showed promise were almost always promptly transported off the ship and into Imperial Special Forces.

But this ship had been the next on his list of inspections, and for once Warz was glad of it.

He turned to his Technical Officer. A woman, but unlike many others in the higher echelons of Zangyack society, Warz wasn't particularly discriminatory. So long as the job got done well, who cared if a person was human, or female, or whatever?

He often suspected this was part of the reason his father's constituents called him an idiot, as if he wouldn't find out. He'd show them, one day. Just as soon as his father let him.

Insarn consulted the computer at her wrist briefly. "Which one?"

Warz hesitated and looked back down into the training room. The human who had caught his eye was done demonstrating his sword skill for his small audience. Now the cadets (as they obviously were) were attempting to copy him. None of the younger soldiers held even a fraction of his grace, and only one of them seemed capable of handling the sword properly at all.

"The leader." He answered after a moment's contemplation.

"Ah." Insarn's fingers gracefully navigated her screen. "Captain Sid Bamick. He's the master swordsman on this ship. He has long been considered for ISF, but in interviews he has expressed reluctance to leave this ship."

"Hm." Warz mused softly. Then he snapped his fingers. "I would meet him privately. Please arrange this."

"Of course, your highness."

X

Sid didn't really care about the Empire. He didn't know anyone of his rank who did. It was just a job, and it let him see the stars.

For all he didn't care about the Empire, they certainly showed great interest in him. He supposed his skill with a sword was what had earned him the rank of Captain, and it hardly mattered that he was simply a natural. They wanted him to leave his post on this ship and become a Special Forces officer, but Sid had exactly one good reason not to take them up on this offer.

The class had ended nearly thirty minutes ago, but Sid wasn't surprised that one of his students never showed up in the showers. Returning to the training room to clean and pack up, he found Joe had never left.

"Your off-hand is getting in the way again!" Sid called from the door after watching for a moment, smiling when Joe immediately froze in an awkward pose, highlighting exactly what Sid had just pointed out, his left arm held out as though armed, but the hand was empty.

"Sorry, senpai."

Sid laughed. "Don't stop on my account." Sid gestured with one hand as he entered the training room properly. "Remember, you're not always going to have two swords to fight with. Keep your off-hand well back or you're liable to lose it."

"Yes, senpai."

Joe slid back into the routine he'd been practicing, and Sid noted with satisfaction that this time he had his left hand tucked nearly against the small of his back. Fighting for Zangyack was not clean, it was not fair nor in any way particularly safe. Joe, like Sid, was human. Sid knew that if they were ever going to see active ground combat that they'd be treated less as an attacking force and more like a first line of defense. That was simply how the Empire operated. It was still better than being stuck on his home planet as its sun was slowly devoured by a black hole.

Still, he hated the idea of Joe losing an arm and being discharged. He liked the kid, maybe more than he should, since most of the other Captains seemed to think Joe was a lost cause. Sid hated that. No one was a lost cause.

Someone cleared their throat, and Sid turned towards the door. The person standing there was vaguely familiar to Sid, but it took him a moment to recognize her as having arrived on the ship the previous day with the Imperial Inspector who also happened to be the Emperor's son.

"Can we help you?" Sid asked, sliding easily into a comfortable ready stance and saluting lazily. He caught a glimpse of Joe doing the same, though with a bit more rigidity, as befit his station.

"Captain Bamick, your presence is requested in a private meeting with His Highness Warz Gill-sama."

Sid blinked slowly, surprised. "Um. Yes, of course. You're sure he wants me?"

"Quite sure." She answered waspishly.

"Well. Alright then. When?"

"Immediately would suffice."

Sid was still mildly taken aback by this. Certainly ranking officers had shown great interest in his skills, but the idea of being tapped by the Emperor's only heir was shocking. And a little frightening, even for him, even despite the rumors that the Prince was foolish and undeserving of the throne. Sid was hardly one to judge. What did he care, really?

"Alright. Um, yeah, okay. Hey, Joe?"

The cadet hadn't moved from his salute, and he didn't relax even now, only turning his respectful gaze from the T. O. to him.

"Could you clean up the training room for me?"

"Yes, senpai, right away."

Sid smiled at Joe, hoping to put the boy at ease. He was always so incredibly nervous around anyone that outranked Sid. It was going to be his downfall, Sid feared.

"And don't forget to go to mess like last night."

A faint blush colored Joe's cheeks. "No, senpai, of course not."

"Good. Well," he turned back to the T. O. with a little bow and a small sweep of his arm. "Lead the way, lady..?"

"Tactical Officer Insarn will do." She said coldly, and Sid had a distinct feeling that this woman wasn't particularly fond of humans. Well, it couldn't be helped.

X

"Insarn tells me you have a history of refusing offers for re stationing."

The last thing Sid had expected to find in the quarters that had been given over to the Prince was a nice dinner laid out. He'd been planning on sneaking into the kitchens after this meeting. And even if he'd done that, the foods available in the kitchens didn't hold a candle to the spread of fresh foods in front of him now.

"I suppose you could say that, sir."

"I would know why. To be selected for the Special Forces is a high honor for..."

"For a human, yeah."

The Prince stared at Sid for a long moment, the cold glow of his eyes coupled with a heavily silence made Sid wonder if perhaps he should have watched his mouth more closely. He was relieved when the Prince inclined his head slightly with a low chuckle.

"Well, yes, Captain. For a human."

"I don't mean any disrespect, of course, your highness. I'm just happy with my station here."

"Hm." The Prince poked at his food thoughtfully, his blue gaze still steady on Sid. "Your file mentions a particular student."

Sid restrained himself from cursing. He didn't realize that his friendship with Joe was being closely monitored enough to make it into his profile. "Um, I suppose, yeah. He's got so much potential," he insisted.

"Was this student in your class earlier?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah. He's on the small side,"

"Human?"

Sid tried not to wince. "With all due respect, your highness, does that really matter?"

The Prince leaned back in his seat, still looking at Sid with that unfathomable gaze. "Of course not, Captain. I was simply seeking a point of reference."

"Yes, he's human."

"I see. And you say he has potential?"

"The most potential on the ship, easily. He just needs to be trained. Refined. But I know he could be as good as..." He hesitated. He didn't want to seem conceited.

The Prince inclined his head again. "As good as?" He pressed.

"As good as me." He admitted sheepishly.

"Indeed?"

X

One of them wasn't going to survive this. Sid knew that. Joe was weak, exhausted, injured. He might be able to run, but not for long. He would need a distraction if there was going to be any chance of his escape.

Looking into Joe's eyes he saw them shining with unshed tears, his pupils blown with fear. But he'd stood up to his superiors. He refused to kill children, something Sid was ashamed to admit he couldn't claim.

Sid had already sold his soul. All of this was his fault, he knew that. Joe would never have been selected for the ISF, never would have been sent on this damning mission if not for Sid. Sid had taught him everything.

Joe needed to survive. He deserved to live his life.

Sid told him to run. He assured him that they had chosen the right path, but he didn't believe himself. Joe had, of course. Sid had not. Joe hadn't a choice, Sid knew that. Joe had been born on a planet already occupied by Zangyack. Sid had abandoned his home, leapt at the chance to escape. Even after he discovered Zangyack's intentions throughout the galaxy, Sid had pretended not to know, not to care.

Sid assured him that they would meet again if they survived, but only because Joe looked reluctant to run and save himself. Of course, Sid did not intend to survive. At least he technically wasn't lying, his words rang of enough truth that Joe seemed to believe him.

He gripped Joe's arm briefly, flashing him a hopefully encouraging smile, and then he ran. Straining his ears back, Sid couldn't hear if Joe was obeying his order, if he was running and escaping. But he had to be, he just had to be, and the silence of his flight could only be a good sign.

Sid didn't feel the shots that took him down, he didn't hear the shout of pain torn from his own throat. All he had as he spiraled into painful darkness was hope, hope for Joe's life. His freedom.

Dreams.

X

"Unacceptable!" Warz slammed his hands into the table, staring down his opponents.

"Your highness..." His father's most trusted advisor's voice held a small growl. Warz hated the man. "He is a traitor."

"Completely unacceptable. He will not be executed." Warz shook his head and slapped the table again. "I did not ensure he would accept a position in the Special Forces to lose him within a week!"

"How do you expect to keep him from betraying you at every turn?" Damarasu was practically purring now.

"My lord..."

The room fell into silence at this silky voice of interruption. Insarn made a soft sound of annoyance. "Zaien."

"What do you want?" Warz snapped.

The scientist bowed deeply with a cold chuckle. "Of course, my lord wouldn't know, but I have been doing many experiments attempting to, ah, adjust unsavory opponents to our glorious Empire."

"Yes, and?" Warz gestured impatiently.

Zaien laughed again. "I believe I have perfected the process at long last. Sid Bamick is widely known as a talented swordsman. My process will retain that ability, but replace the rest of his mutinous thoughts with pure devotion to the Empire."

Warz's eyes seemed to flash. "To me?"

"But of course, my lord. Will you allow me to adapt Sid Bamick?"

Warz clapped his hands together, cutting a gloating glance towards Damarasu. "Do it! Succeed and you shall be heavily rewarded, Zaien!"

X

Waking was the most loathsome experience in Sid's entire pathetic life. He had fully intended to die. His eyes watered, his chest heaved as he furiously hoped that Joe had somehow managed to escape.

He struggled against the bindings at his wrists, but he didn't have any energy. Even if he'd managed to free his arms, contemplating his own body he realized that his right leg had been damaged, possibly beyond repair. He couldn't feel the pain, though, and he realized then that he must have been sedated.

"You're awake." A silky voice echoed around the strange room Sid was being held in. Not a cage or a cell. It was a laboratory.

"Wh-" Sid coughed, his throat protesting. He felt blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't concern yourself too much." The scientist laughed, stepping closer to Sid's bound form. "I assume this process is painful, but the pain will be inconsequential to you in moments."

"What are you going to do?" Sid choked out.

The scientist didn't respond aloud. He stretched a hand towards Sid, and Sid's eyes widened as a number of small tentacles sprouted from the man's body and strived towards him as well.

It didn't actually hurt. His pained scream and terror-stricken face were merely a reaction to the horrific feeling of his memories and his personality, his entire sense of self being slowly stripped away from him.

When it was done, the cyborg lifted its head, focusing on his creator.

"Who do you serve?" The scientist asked curiously.

He considered the question, but only for a moment. There was only one answer, only one option, only one person left in his highly modified memory banks worthy of respect, deserving of his reverence, who required his utter devotion. He was secure in the knowledge that he had to do it, because no one else would.

"My lord His Highness Warz Gill-sama."

"Excellent." His smooth laugh rolled out as he released the cyborg from his bonds. "Your name is Barizorg."

X

"Boss."

"Barizorg?"

"I can return another time."

"No, come in." Warz leaned back into the pillows fluffed up behind him. One hand clasped the bandage around his arm. He sighed. "These damn pirates." He muttered.

"I have retrieved my weapon, Boss." Barizorg gripped the hilt of his sword.

"You are still loyal to me, aren't you, Barizorg?"

"Of course." The cyborg bowed.

"You understand my apprehension? That pirate..."

"I do not know this Sid of which the traitor spoke. I am Barizorg, I am loyal to the Empire."

Warz looked at his one most loyal companion, examining him for any hint of flaw, any crack in his resolve, and spark of disloyalty. But of course, there was none. Zaien had done his job well.

"Barizorg, what if you were taken from me?"

"I do not understand your question, Boss. I will never peaceably leave your side unless ordered to do so."

"Ordered by whom?" Warz tilted his head. "Perhaps my father?"

"I will not leave your side. I follow only your orders."

Warz clapped his hands together and immediately winced at the jarring of his wounded arm. Barizorg was at his side in an instant.

"Boss!"

Warz's pain seemed to disappear immediately. Barizorg's worry for him was the greatest salve he could have.

X

Barizorg had grown exhausted of this blue pirate that insisted on referring to a past that the cyborg didn't care about. His Boss had finally succeeded in cutting down the pirates with the great weapon his father had sent. Barizorg would have piloted the machine, but Boss had insisted he do it himself, and Barizorg alone had believed in his inevitable success.

The irascible GokaiBlue fought with a furor that didn't stretch to his ice cold tone of voice. His movements were ferocious, his words intent. He thought his feelings for his pathetic pirate captain held a candle to Barizorg's devotion to the man who would be Emperor.

Barizorg did not have a chance to realize his failure. He was not programmed to be aware of his defeat. The final conscious thought that flickered electric impulses across his half-mechanical brain was a deep rolling of guilt.

But even the cyborg, for however long he had denied this connection, was unsure if the guilt he felt was for his failure to his beloved Boss, or for the cold killing stare of the long-haired pirate, the last sight to imprint itself on his memory.

X

Warz clutched the controls of his father's great weapon, but only because he knew if he loosened his grip his hands would be trembling.

Perhaps this was a mistake. He had always underestimated the pirates and he had to doubt that he was doing the same thing now. He was in too blind a rage. Warz was aware that the bastard pirates might well succeed in destroying him, as they had always managed to defeat all of his subordinates.

Only one mattered. Only Barizorg mattered. If not for this, there would be no requiem for his only real friend. The pirates had taken everything from him. He had nothing left to live for. Without Barizorg he could not stand to listen to Damarasu's snide comments or underhanded remarks.

He would avenge Barizorg's death, or he would die trying. Either outcome was acceptable.

"Great Warz, launch!"


End file.
